


Music Sounds Better with You

by Zombiesamurai23



Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: A one shot in the "Something Just Like This" Universe , Abby and Z's  argument over faulty farming advice and music doesn't go where they thought it would.





	Music Sounds Better with You

After I met with Robin that to begin building a larger chicken coop, I came home to craft a couple new sprinklers for my greenhouse. Her dad had a couple spring crops on sale that I stocked up on, but I didn’t have enough sprinklers to accommodate for. However, Abby insisted I join her in playing music for the cows since she believed it would help them make better milk (I think Sam told that myth as a joke). 30 minutes later, I was left with sore fingers and 2 sleeping animals in front of me. We resigned to the house with Ab blaming me for not playing the song right. “Sure, that’s what went wrong, not just the fact you listened to Sam about farm logic and not your husband who comes from a family of farmers.”

“Has Sam ever lied to us before?”

“Yes, yes he has. My harp playing was not the reason it didn’t work, it just soothed them to sleep rather than cause them to give us that so called “high quality milk” they produce when wooed by music.”

“More like bore them to sleep”

“My harp skills are legendary, you loved it when I first played it with you. You totally fell for me back then”

“No, I didn’t, if anything you fell in love with me after I hypnotized you with my flute love song.”

“That’s funny cause I remember you being all googly eyed when I played you that song for our 3rd date. Oh, how did it go again” I strummed my harp slowly and began to sing

 _“Wise men say only fools rush in”_ Her irritated face slowly started to fall and morph into a smile. It always warmed my heart to see her goofy smile.  
_“But I can't help falling in love with you”_ I laid my harp done and put my hand to her cheek. She closed the gap between us and connected our lips.

Once we broke apart I quipped “Told you so” She then lightly slapped my chest but kissed me again. I can’t remember who but one of us slipped their tongue in at a certain point till our kissing got more heated and pulled her closer to me. Her hands went into my red messy hair while my left started to drift down her back. Once I got down to her rear end and gave it a squeeze she leaned into me more with groan escaping her as we continued to kiss. She tugged at my shirt and pulled me towards the bedroom. I could hear the wooden floors creak as we frantically tried to get to bed. Luckily Max was asleep in the kitchen, so we wouldn’t scar the poor creature for life.

Abby removed my shirt in seconds and pulled me onto the bed. Her lips left kisses on my chest and abdomen as I worked to take off her jacket and shirt. Her bra was another story entirely, I still had difficulty getting it off like I was a kid in high school. Lucky Abigail was nicer girl than the first girls I had been with.

“Let me get that.” She reached behind to unclasp it and discarded it to the floor, so I was finally given access to her breasts. I immediately pepper kisses over her chest causing her to throw her head back letting out a throaty moan. I take one nipple in my mouth and glide my hand down her stomach. Her hand grips a handful of my hair as I continue my attack with my tongue. I use my right hand to give attention to her other breasts and tweak her right nipple as I use my mouth on the left. My left hand stops at her pant’s waistband and I look up at her temporarily stopping my activities on her chest to get her approval.

She reaches her hand over my own and guides it into her underwear to my target. I brush my fingertips against her clit gaining me a loud moan and her hand returns to my hair as support. I simultaneously return to sucking on her nipple and rubbing her nub and her grip tightens on my head. I give myself more room to continue my ministrations by using my other hand to undo her pants. She kicks them off as I slide them down eager to get her release. So, I hastily remove her panties and give my full attention by finally lowering my mouth down on her.

I really wondered if she was going to rip part of my hair out as I used my tongue to lick her folds. I could hear her panting loudly now, unwinding quickly as I explored her nether regions trying to push her to the edge. I could feel her quiver and shake as her peak seemed to draw closer. My own arousal grew as I pleasured her, I was definitely hard enough for the next step.

Soon she reached the edge with a sharp pull to my red strands.

“Z!!!” Her flood gates sprang open giving me a taste of the results of my handwork. I lapped the messed she made making her give more loud groans feeling like music to my ears. Once I cleaned her up I pulled myself up to give her a deep kiss giving her a taste of herself. It took her by surprise, but she responded sliding her tongue on mine to experience her own flavor.

“I need you… in me now.” She panted out after breaking our kiss and starting to unbuckle my dark jeans. I managed to get my pants and briefs off allowing my erection to spring free of its imprisonment.  Now we both lay bare on top of the bed, Abby is bright red in contrast to her dark purple hair that is sprayed all over the comforter. Giving no time to waste she grabs me by my shaft and starts to guide it into her.

“Someone’s eager” I start to laugh but it becomes a groan as I feel my shaft enter her familiar warmth. She wraps her arms around my back as I finish sliding as much of my dick in as I can and begin thrusting at a steady slow pace. We continue to slowly rock back and forth together shouting loudly probably waking every across Stardew but giving it no mind. It almost felt like music, giving ourselves to each other, the rhythm, the motion. Every time it felt like that with her since the first time we made love in the mine entrance, we were one. I watched her face still bright red as she trembled below me.

 I speed up as I can feel myself drawing near my peak in attempt to make sure she reaches her second.

“Are you close?” I breathe out to her hopefully.

“Yes…” She draws out and moans in her response, I’m glad Abby’s not one to fake things.

“Thank god” I flipped us over to bring her on top of me and sliding herself up and down my length. I pull myself up and bring my lips up to her nipple again and I feel her tighten herself around me. I then fall to the edge.

“Abby!” “Z!” She comes right after me as I empty myself into her. She collapses on top of me with us still connected a panting mess of purple hair everywhere and sweat/fluids.

After a moment she finally speaks through her attempts to catch her breath.

“…I guess you’re right, you do know your way around a harp”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Originally Song recorded by Elvis Presley._

Leave a review(don’t be a dick tho).


End file.
